


Everyone Becomes a Poet (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Simple as One of Your Hands BY Draycevixen [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Competency, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>填梗：“我不知道自己做了什么才走到这步，但我不后悔。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Becomes a Poet (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyone Becomes a Poet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488286) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



 

**隽永如诗**

 

 

Title:Everyone Becomes a Poet

Rating: G

Additional Tags:

Hurt/Comfort, Slash, Competency

 

**Summary** **：**

Written for a prompt by Doreyg, at the livejournal Comment_fic com.

“I’m not sure what I did to get here, but I’m not sorry I did it.”

 

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/488286>

 

 

**摘要：**

填梗：“我不知道自己做了什么才走到这步，但我不后悔。”

 

**警告：**

伤害/安慰，求证

 

 

**===== Everyone Becomes a Poet** **隽永如诗 =====**

 

 

深沉的跳痛……肋骨断了。

 

眼后钝痛……很可能脑震荡。

 

右边眉骨上方发际的位置紧绷…… _缝针_ ？

 

他已经这样醒来过好多次了，知道身体要保持静止，稳定呼吸，假装依旧沉睡，让自己有时间评估周围的环境，以及各种可能得到的反馈。

 

没有消毒剂的味道，没有强光刺痛眼睑，包裹疼痛身体的床单比医院的病床要奢侈得多。

 

他这是在哪儿？

 

记忆里最后一件事……争吵……不，一幅画面飘过，那是棒球棍狠狠砸向他……当他试着集中精神，剧痛愈发袭来。

 

不，还是应该好好想想他究竟在哪儿……这他妈的是什么地方。

 

脚步声拖着熟悉的不规则节奏…… _Finch_ 。如释重负的轻松潮水般涌上；Harold是安全的。不过最好继续装死，毕竟很有可能Finch也被俘虏了，而他们会需要尽量抢占先机。

 

“我想没准儿药效还没过。”Finch犹豫不决的低喃飘荡在耳畔，仿若私语。“这只是头部外伤。没有你想得那么严重。”

 

他可能回答了什么，Harold的手顺着John的头发拢了拢，小心避开额前的伤口，他的碰触比羽毛更轻，带着绝对的抚慰和深切的渴望。

 

“如果我用锁针法缝合你头上的伤，应该会更好才是。”Harold慢慢拂过John的脸颊。

 

“你太莽撞了，Mr. Reese，而我非常不喜欢给你找个接班人。”Harold稍微捏了捏攥在自己手里的John的手。“ _当真_ 相当讨厌这个。”

 

John也轻轻回握了他。

 


End file.
